Question: Emily has 45 mangos for every 25 watermelons. Write the ratio of mangos to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $45:25$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $45 \text{ to } 25$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{45}{25}=\dfrac{9}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{5}$ is the ratio of mangos to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.